OTRO GRAN AMOR
by PAME-AIKO
Summary: octavo capitulo de esta historia de decisiones, arthur o arnold,pero al final uno de estos dos jovenes se quedara con un corazon roto, ¿cual de los dos sera? el final de este fic se acerca......... por fa dejen reviews
1. inicio de la despedida

**Ya hace 5 años de que Arnold, Gerald y helga salvaron el vecindario y de que helga le confesara sus sentimientos hacia a el y desde entonces la situación entre Arnold y helga no mejoro mucho por que helga en quinto grado se tuvo que mudar a España ya que su Papa consiguió un nuevo trabajo y tuvieron que mudarse aunque helga no le gusto mucho esta noticia.**

**flash back**

**Helga se encontraba dormida cuando su madre la lamo para que bajara a la sala**

**Miriam: heelgaa baja un monmento!**

**Helga : ya voy miriam! Aash que ya no puedo dormir en paz (penso)**

**Helga se puso su vestido y su moño de siempre y bajo a donde su madre se hallaba y le dijo:**

**-que pasa miriam? Acaso olga va a venir a visitarnos -dijo en forma de sarcasmo**

**-algo mucho mejor querida nos vamos a vivir a España !**

**Helga se quedo impactada por la noticia que su mama le dio, una vez que pudo articular una palabra dijo**

**-QUE, COMO QUE NOS VAMOS A ESPAÑA?**

**-Si helga nos vamos a españa porque tu papa consiguió un nuevo trabajo y tenemos que mudarnos**

**-pero miriam que pasara con la escuela, que pasara con mi Ar….. Amigos- helga por poco y comete una estupidez al decir el nombre de su amado aunque al decir esto se le escapo una pequeña lagrima que tratativa de decir:**

**porque me separan de mi angel de cabellos dorados , por que ahora que le confese todo mi amor hacia el y podria tener una oportunidad para conquistar a mi amado**

**-hay helga no te preocupes tendras muchos amigos y tu papa busco una nueva escuela para ti**

**-PERO MIRIAM YO NO ME QUIERO IR !**

**-hay hija no seas tonta conoceras nueva gente, conoceras nuevas personas y tendras muchos amigos**

**-PE ….PERO HE PASADO TODA MI VIDA A QUI**

**-lo siento helga pero asi son las cosas pero nos tendremos que ir y esto que da fuera de discusión**

**-NO ES JUSTO, una vez dicho esto helga subio a su habitacion llorando por la terrible noticia y en su mente solo se repetia - no puede ser ,no es posible por que me pasa esto a mi- ella siguió llorando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.**

**Al dia siguiente helga se preparaba para irse a su ultimo dia en la escuela P.S 118 y su ultimo dia cerca de su amiga Pheobe y de su adorable Arnold.**

**Helga se vistio con su vestido y su moño rosa y rapidamente bajo a tomar su desayuno. Ya estando en la mesa su madre le dijo :**

**-helga cuando llegues de la escuela empaca por que mañana nos vamos a las 8:00 am-**

**Helga: si miriam , le dijo de mala gana-Bueno creo que ya me voy**

**Y dicho esto helga salio rapidamente de su casa la verdad no queria estar cerca de su madre o de su padre ya que de otra forma les diria unas cuantas verdades y no creia que seria bueno esto.**

**Una vez en la escuela helga se encontro con su amiga Pheobe**

**Helga: hola Pheobe**

**Pheobe: hola helga como estas ?**

**-bien-le dijo aunque ella no estaba nada bien por que queria decirle que se mudaba pero penso que si le decia Pheobe se iba a poner muy triste y helga no queria eso para su mejor amiga asi que decidio no decirselo**

**Helga: mejor entremos ya no querras llegar tarde o ¿si?**

**Pheobe: esta bien entremos**

**Helga y Pheobe iban caminando por el pasillo y ahí se encontraban Arnold y Gerald platicando:**

**Gerald: genial ya llego helga , amigo preparate en este instante empiesa otro año de insultos para ti Arnold**

**Arnold: geráld. No seas exagerado**

**Gerald: esta bien Arnie ,ahí biene helga**

**Helga y Pheobe estaban pasando a un lado y Arnold ya se esperaba algun insulto por parte de helga, pero para su sorpresa no fue asi helga paso como si no conociera a Arnold .**

**Esta accion de helga tanto a Arnold como a Gerald les sorprendio eso:**

**-viste eso Arnold , helga ni te miro, que extraño no?**

**-si Gerald eso fue muy extraño-**

**Ellos se quedaron unos minutos viendo como se dirigian al salon y después salieron de su transe y caminaron hacia su salon.**

**Todo ese dia transcurrio igual que cualquier otro, pero algo habia cambiado y una sola persona podia detectar ese pequeño cambio. Arnold sabia que algo habia pasado con Helga por que en toda la clase no le avento ni una sola bola de papel y no lo habia molestado , Arnold trataba de comprender que le pasaba.**

**Todos hacian un ejecicio que su nuevo maestro Carter les habia dejo cuando el director SIMONS entro para dar una noticia:**

**-BUENOS DIAS NIÑOS TENGO QUE ANUNCIARLES ALGO UNA DE NUESTRAS COMPAÑERAS YA NO PODRA ESTAR CONOSOTROS-**

**Ante la noticia empezaron a preguntarse quien es la que se iba a ir, todos cuchicheaban sobre el tema hasta que el director SIMONS dijo:**

**-niños nuestra compañera Helga Pataki ya no va estar con nosotros por que se va a españa-**

**Todas las miradas del salon se posaron directamente en helga pero helga solo se preocupo por 2 miradas la de Pheobe y la de Arnold. Helga volteo a ver a Pheobe y ella la miro con cara de tristesa, tal vez por que helga se vá y no le habia dicho nada. Por otro lado Arnold la miraba con cara de sorpresa.**

**Cuando la campana toco para la salida Helga fue con Pheobe para ver si estaba bien por todo lo que unos minutos antes habia sucedido:**

**Helga: Pheobe! estas bien ?**

**Pheobe: Helga por que no me dijiste que te ibas a ir a España eh?**

**-e….es que no querria que te pusieras triste-dijo Helga**

**-y no pensaste que me pondria mas triste al saber que te fuiste y no me hablaste nada al respecto!………..Helga soy tu mejor amiga no se por que no me dijiste nada-dijo Pheobe con sorpresa y un algo de tristeza**

**-perdon Pheobe por no haberte dicho nada pero pense que seria mejor asi-dijo una Helga arrepentida-**

**-no importa Helga se que tratabas de no lastimarme, bueno dejemos de ser tan sentimentales y dime cuando te iras?**

**-mañana en la mañana me voy-dijo Helga**

**-mmm ya veo, bueno espero que te vaya bien en España -dijo Pheobe con algo de tristeza**

**-oye Helga que te parece que tu ultima noche aquí en hillwood vienes a mi casa-**

**-Pheobe me parece una idea genial,podemos ver peliculas y comer mantecado (como a Helga le encanta el mantecado) pero primero necesito ir a mi casa para arreglar mis cosas para mañana -**

**-Esta bien Helga, bueno tengo que irme por que mi mama me pidio unas cosas de la tienda, nos vemos en mi casa a las 5:00 ok-**

**Despues de esto Pheobe salio de la escuela , Helga mientras tanto recordo que tenia que sacar sus cosas del casillero. Ella iba caminando por el pasillo y vio a Arnold caminando con una maqueta que se habia quedado en la escuela en la vaciones por que se exhibió en la exposicion de la escuela , cuando Helga paso junto a Arnold ella sintio un leve escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, ella sentia este escalofrio cada vez que lo veia pero ella sintio que este era un escalofrio diferente como quisiendole decir:**

**-PREPARATE HELGA ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VERAS, QUE VERAS A TU CABALLERO DE CABELLOS DORADOS, CREES QUE SEA UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA INSULTARLO O SERA BUENO POR PRIMERA VEZ SEAS BUENA CON EL?-**

**Ella pensaba todo esto muy rapido pero su decisión fue la cual ni ella misma se hubiera imaginado :**

**-Hola Arnold quieres que te ayude?- dijo Helga sosteniendo la maqueta ya que a Arnold se le estaba cayendo debido a que la maqueta era muy grande y ni el mismo podia ver por donde iba-**

**-Si gracias- dijo Arnold pero que sorpresa se dio al ver a la persona quien lo estaba ayudando, CASI SE VA DE ESPALDAS, cundo vio a Helga ayudandolo.**

**-Hola Helga que haces aquí?- dijo Arnold todavía sorprendido**

**-A es que tenia que limpiar mi casillero y pues vi que necesitabas ayuda con tu maqueta-**

**-A ok -dijo Arnold pensando esta es la parte donde Helga me dice "que te importa cabeza de balon" -Pero que bueno que estas aquí por que no me habia podido despedir de ti, TE VAS A ESPAÑA NO?-**

**- Asi es - dijo helga sin ningun animo y con mucha tristeza**

**-Cuando te vas?-dijo Arnold dandose cuenta del dolor que sentia Helga al hablar de su partida**

**-Mañana en la mañana- dijo Helga apenas audible para Arnold**

**-A…. bueno espero que te vaya muy bien aya- dijo Arnold temeroso de sus palabras**

**-Si gracias Arnold-**

**Cuando dijo esto Helga en la cara de Arnold se formo una sonrisa pero a la vez se formo un silencio muy incomodo y empesaron a caminar con la maqueta en las manos.**

**Todo el camino hasta la casa de Arnold estuvieron muy callados aunque la mayoria del tiempo Arnold veia a Helga recordando lo que le dijo en la torre de industrias futuro y de cómo se estaba comportando con el en esos momentos. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Arnold Helga le dijo:**

**-bueno Arnold me tengo que ir -**

**Helga empezo a caminar cuando Arnold le grito:**

**-Helga espera- Al oir esto Helga se detubo y tuvo una pequeña sorpresa Arnold la abrazo y le dijo al oido que nunca la olvidaria después de esto Arnold corrio rapidamente a su casa y ahí entro**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola ya estoy de nuevo estoy aquí actualizando mi fic OTRO GRAN AMOR. Creo que muchos se preguntan de quien es ese gran amor? Bueno es le gran amor de…mmm…….. No se los dire jajaja (que mala soy) mejor vayan descubriendo de quien es este gran amor._

_Y ahora contestar los reviews:_

_bkpets: Me alegra que te aya gustado mi primer capitulo como veras esta es mi primera historia aquí y la verdad no pense que resiviera ni un solo review de hecho, no es por ser cursi ni nada, pero tu review no se como que me dio ganas de escribir y pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que te guste y gracias por darme la bienvenida a Que otra cosa ,asi lo de que tu prima es amiga mia pues la verdad no sabria decirte quien es pero espero que me digas como se llama y yo te dire si la conosco pero aunque no se muy bien quien es, si tengo mis sospechas de quien podran ser, le mando un saludo y a ti tambien bkpets gracias por alegrame y darme un pequeño empujon para hacer este capitulo._

_Sailor angel7: que bueno que te haya gustado y la verdad este fic lo cree por lo mismo que a mi me paso algo paresido a helga y yo te entiendo se siente horrible cuando pasa eso, pero para mi en ese momento si estaba algo deprimida pero después me dije la vida sigue y que en un futuro iba a encontrar a alguien ,no iba ser igual a el, pero iba haber alguien que yo quisiera y que el me quisiera. Bueno después de esta cursileria espero que te siga gustando._

_Bueno ahora si empesemos con el fic. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS GRACIAS_

_**LLEGANDO A ESPAÑA**_

_Helga esta impactada por la accion de Arnold, la verdad no se lo esperaba, helga estaba paralisada y pensaba :_

_por que me abrazo?- helga duro un minuto como una tabla de por que era ese abrazo. Ella quizo ver a Arnold pero vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que si iba no le iba dar tiempo de ir a la casa de Pheobe y mejor decidió irse._

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Pheobe , Pheobe pensaba un poco pensativa por lo de su amiga que se iba a España y de aunque es su mejor amiga no le dijo nada al respecto y de que posiblemente esta seria, no la ultima, pero si que esta noche seria la ultima en mucho tiempo para estar con su inseparable amiga. de repente algo la saco de su transe era su mama que le llamaba:_

_-Pheobe, Helga esta aquí!_

_-si mama , gracias!-dijo Pheobe bajando las escaleras rapidamente para ir a la sala donde se encontraba Helga_

_-hola Helga-dijo Pheobe_

_-hola Phoebe ya no estas molesta por lo de hace rato por lo de hace un rato?-menciono helga_

_-no Helga solo estaba triste por que no me dijiste nada pero ahora estoy bien(aunque seguia un poco molesta por eso, pero bueno son amigas no)-_

_-segura-dijo Helga incredulidad_

_-claro, ahora vamos a mi habitacion y al rato comemos-_

_-esta bien Pheobe por que tengo algo que decirte-_

_EN LA CASA DE HUESPEDES_

_-Si Gerald la abrase y no me dijo nada no insulto y ni me empujo-_

_Trataba Arnold de explicarle todo a Gerald pero el no lo creia_

_-Estas seguro que no te dijo nada Helga?_

_-si no hizo nada solamense te quedo parada ahí_

_-pero viejo hay algo que no entiendo por que la abrazaste_

_-p…o….r por que talvez yo la quiero_

_-QUE DICES! COMO QUE TALVEZ LA QUIERES!_

_-Es que hay algo que todavía no sabes_

_-COMO? QUE ES ESO QUE SE SUPONE QUE YO NO SE?_

_mientras tanto en la habitación de Pheobe_

_-Si me habrazo y me dijo que no me iba a olvidar-dijo Helga con emocion e intriga_

_-wow entonces quiere decir que posiblemente siente algo por ti Helga_

_-Pues ojala sea cierto Pheobe pero creo que nunca podre averiguarlo- al decir esto tanto Helga como Pheobe se pusieron tristes y un insoportable silencio goberno la habitacion. Pasaron unos segundos asi y por fin Pheobe rompio ese silencio:_

_-Helga no quiero que te vayas- dijo Pheobe ya casi llorando_

_-Lo se Pheobe yo tampoco quiero irme pe…pero no puedo hacer nada Miriam y Big Bob ya lo decidieron_

_-y no se puede hacer otra cosa Helga- dijo Pheobe con lagrimas en los ojos- además quien va hacer mi mejor amiga, quien ira a la feria del queso conmigo, quien vendra a mi casa a comer mantencado- dijo Peobe con mucha tristeza_

_-Pheobe tu sabes tambien como yo que muchas de esas cosas no podre hacer pero si te juro esto siempre sere tu mejor amiga y nunca nadie podra ocupar el lugar que has ocupado tu como mi mejor amiga Pheobe y aunque yo este lejos quiero que cada vez que sientas sola o con ganas de hablar con alguien haz lo con esto-_

_Helga saco de su mochila una caja envuelta en un papel brillante color azul y se ladio a Pheobe_

_-Helga que es esto?-dijo Pheobe secandose las lagrimas y sorprendida_

_-tienes que habrirlo para verlo-dijo Helga tambien secandose unas pequeñas lagrimas solitarias_

_Pheobe rompio el papel y vio que era un celular al ver esto Pheobe vio a Helga y la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo a Helga:_

_-Helga grcias pe…pero no puedo aceptarlo -_

_-Claro que si Pheobe si lo compre para ti-_

_-Gracias Helga pero como lo compraste?_

_-MMM Lo robe-dijo Helga con una sonrisa malevola_

_-HELGA!_

_-Jajaja no es cierto lo compre con algun guardado que tenia por ahí-_

_-Otra vez gracias Helga-_

_-no hay de que además podemos hablar cuando quieras y mira tiene para sacar fotos_

_-entonces usemos lo -_

_Y entonces las dos se juntaron y se tomaron una foto_

_EN LA CASA DE HUESPEDES_

_Te acuerdas que nunca te dije por que Helga estaba ahí_

_-si pero que tiene que ver-_

_-es que estaba en la torre conmigo y ahí es cuando me dijo que ella me amaba_

_-COMO? HABER CREO QUE ESCUCHE MAL HELGA TE DIJO QUE TE AMABA?_

_-Si pero hay otra cosa , eh……. Ella me BESO_

_-QUEEEEEE?_

_-Si pero ese no es el problema creo que ese beso me gusto y no se senti como si quisiera quedarme ahí OR siempre- dijo Arnold pensando en aquel bello momento para el y para Helga_

_-WOW y no has hablado con ella sobre lo sucedido-_

_-no Gerald por que los dos acordamos de que nos dejamos llevar por ese momento-_

_-y no hablaron sobre eso nunca exacto-_

_-si pero estoy triste por que ella se va mañana-_

_-pues viejo, despidete como todo un caballero y llevale un bonito regalo_

_-eso es Gerald que buena idea gracias- dijo Arnold colgando el teléfono_

_Arnold pensaba desesperadamente un regalo para helga y por fin se le ocurrio que habia una foto donde toda la pandilla estaba en el kinder y el estaba junto con Helga y ella sonreia8una de las pocas veces que ella a sonreido bueno por lo menos que el la vio, entonces decidio cortarla y ponerla en un marco._

_-pero esto no es suficiente-penso Arnold - ya se le comprare unas flores mañana al fin y al cabo la señora vitelo habre temprano._

_Arnold dejo todo listo para mañana en la mañana y se dispuso a Dormir_

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE PHEOBE_

_HELGA Y PHEOBE se tomaban fotos como unas mendigas locas_

_-hay que sueño - dijo Helga -por que no mejor ya nos dormimos_

_-esta bien HELGA -dijo Pheobe sacando una bolsa de dormir de su closet para que Helaga descansara_

_Entonces las dos se acostaron y se desearon Buenas noches._

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

_La familia Pataki ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto con la familia de Pheobe despidiéndose_

_-Adios Pheobe te voy a estrañar mucho - dijo Helga con los ojos cristalinos_

_-Adios Helga nunca te voy a olvidar eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Pheobe en sollosos_

_-que dices Pheobe Helga G. Pataki es inolvidable jajaja_

_-eso es cierto Helga nadie te podra olvidar-_

_Al oir esto Helga no pudo aguantar mas y se le escaparon lagrimas de mucha tristeza su alma ya no lo contenia mas_

_Mientras tanto en la casa de huespedes_

_Arnold se desperto y vio en su reloj que ya era MUY TARDE rapidamense se vistio y casi se mata por hacerlo tan rapido y agarro su regalo y paso a la floreria por las flores de helga para ya irse al aeropuerto subio a su bicicleta y se fue ._

_Varios minutos después Arnold llegaba al aeropuerto buscando desesperadamente a helga pero no lo lograba entonces es cuando vio que Helga pasaba por la puerta de abordaje y el gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:_

_-HELGAAAAAAAA! HELGAAAAAAAAAA!- Pero no logro que helga lo escuchara , paso la puerta de abordaje y la cerraron tras de ella_

_Arnold no lo podria creer no habia podido llegar a tiempo para decirle a helga que la amaba y el trataba de convencer a la edecan que lo dejara pasar_

_-Por favor señorita solo queiro darle un regalo a una amiga mia por favor-decia Arnold con dificultad para respirar por el esfuerzo que hizo-_

_- NO, perdone joven pero no puedo permitirle que pase -dijo la señorita_

_Arnold rendido lo unico que pudo hacer es ver como despegaba su helga y se perdía en el horizonte_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola estoy de nuevo aquí actualizando por ahora estoy inspirada y mejor escribo antes de que esa inspiración se esfume o de que mi tiempo libre desaparesca.

BUENO POR AHORA QUIERO darle gracias a Bkpets por tus reviews me alegra que te interese mi historia y que crees si conosco a tu prima oye podrias hacerme un favor? Manda le un saludo de mi parte y dile que gacha no me a escribido, jajá jajá, no es cierto no le digas eso ya tendra sus razones verdad? Nada mas dale un saludo de mi parte.

Bueno ahora si con respecto a tu review coincido contigo sobre Arnold ya que a veces me parece muy tonto ya que no puede ver las indirectas de Helga (aunque pensando lo bien algunas veces nos pasa lo mismo) y si pobre Arnold va a quedar un poco traumado pero se recuperara y sobre Helga y Pheobe si será muy difícil su separación pero aun con las distancias seguirán en contacto y se harán una que otra sorpresa , pero para que te cuento mejor ve lo descubriendo te parece?. Bueno por ultimo espero que este tercer capitulo sea de tu agrado .

Sonylee: tratare de actualizarlo tanto como me sea posible OK .

Por cierto mis actualizaciones , bueno la mayoria, seran en fin de semana empezando por el Viernes pero si habra unas temporadas donde no podre actualizar.

Bueno y ya para no aburrirlos mas aquí esta mi tercer capitulo y tambien espero que sea de su agrado. De antemano gracias por darse un tiempo para leer mi fic y solo les pido una cosa a todos los que puedan dejar reviews dejenlos yo acepto de todo sugerencias, comentarios lo que sea OK, GRACIAS.

ADIOS, AMOR MIO

**Arnold no lo podia creer que habia llegado tarde y ni siquiera pudo despedirse como el hubiera querido para despedir a la chica que siempre estuvo para el y no la supo apreciar. **

**El estubo unos minutos viendo las enorme ventanas del aeropuerto, y aunque ya no era posible ver el avion donde su Helga habia despegado, seguia ahí y cuando decidio irse dijo en un susurro solo para que el lo oyese :**

**- Adios amor mio, jamás te podre olvidar y espero que alguna vez regreses a mi- dijo Arnold con una inmensa tristeza dentro de su alma, diciendo eso se separo de la ventana y se retiro.**

**Mientras tanto **

**EN EL AVION**

**Helga miraba su relicario con tristeza y se decia a si misma :**

**-hay Arnold por que el destino nos separa de esta manera, es acaso que tu y yo no debemos estar juntor o es una ironia del destino- diciendo esto Helga recordo que tenia uno de sus tantos volúmenes de poemas dedicados a Arnold y que nunca ella se los podria decir en persona. Ella saco su cuaderno y vio un poema que habia escrito hace mucho y decia asi:**

**QUE TRISTE ES AMAR **

**CUANDO CON LOCURA AMAMOS **

**Y AL SER QUE ADORAMOS**

**NI EN SU PENSAMIENTO ESTAMOS**

**Cuando Helga leyó este poema recordo el ultimo momento en que Arnold la abrazo y le dijo que no la olvidaria, al pensar esto su cabeza se lleno de muchas dudas una de ellas era si el lo dijo por que la consideraba una amiga? O era por algo mas intenso que simples amigos. **

**Helga se vio aturdida por tantas dudas y decidio oir un poco de música y al momento de ponerse los audifonos escucho una cancion que le recordaba a su amado ( es la de ADDICTED de SIMPLE PLAN) ella siguió escuchando hasta que no pudo mas y se quedo dormida.**

**Mientras tanto**

**EN LA CASA DE PHEOBE**

**Pheobe esta acostada en su cama recordando algunos buenos momentos en el que su amiga y ella iban a la feria del queso o esa vez en la que Helga deicidio ir a la fiesta de Rhonda cambiando su apariencia. Pheobe seguia triste por que tal vez en mucho tiempo no volveria a ver a Helga pero habia algo que la animaba y eso era que siempre iban a ser mejores amigas y además podia hablarle por telefono, Pheobe recordo el celular y lo saco de un cajon que estaba a un lado de su cama y enseguida vio todas las fotos que se habian tomado una noche antes **

**Al ver esto a Pheobe se le escapo una pequeña lagrama que atravezo su cara y entonces se dijo asi misma:**

**-Helga espero que en donde estes te vaya muy bien y que nunca me olvides- diciendo eso Pheobe siguió viendo las fotos y tambien siguió recordando esos buenos momentos en que su amiga y ella se divirtieron.**

**EN LA CASA DE HUESPEDES**

**Arnold paso la puerta con la mirada hacia el piso sintiendose cada vez peor por no haberse dado cuenta de lo importante que era Helga y de que ni siquiera pudo despedirse**

**-rayos como pude ser tan estupido, ella siempre estuvo para mi y yo nunca lo vi y nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que es Helga para mi vida- Dijo Arnold subiendo las escaleras con mucha pesades y su mirad clavada en el piso. Cuando llego a su cuarto se tiro en cama, pero de repente sono el teléfono :**

**-Hola - contesto ARNOLD**

**-hola viejo como te fue con Helga ?-contesto el moreno**

**- muy mal Gerald no me pude despedir de ella y no pude decirle que la amo-**

**-QUE? POR QUE NO PUDISTE?**

**-Se me hizo muy tarde y no llague a tiempo-**

**-Hay ARNI pero estas bien?-**

**-SI CLARO JAMAS ME SENTI MEJOR, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN GERALD QUE NO VEZ QUE HELGA SE FUE Y TAL VEZ NO LA PUEDA VOLVER A VER?**

**-OK , OK no te alebrestes viejo**

**-es que Gerald tu no entiendes ,helga se fue y no creo que la pueda ver nunca mas-**

**-Arni recuerda que nada es seguro puede ser que Helga vuelva no lo crees ?**

**-tal vez Gerald pero nunca lo sabremos-**

**- en eso tienes razon pero por ahora tienes que tranquilizarte-**

**-esta bien Gerald-**

**-ok, bueno viejo te tengo que dejar mi padre quiere usar el telefono-**

**- esta bien Gerald nos veremos adios-**

**-adios-**

**Y con eso termino la platica entre Gerald y Arnold. Arnold se recosto bocabajo y después de un tiempo de haberse auto insultado se quedo profundamente dormido. **

**Despues de 4 años Helga se divertia con sus nuevos amigos de España. Helga tenia muchos amigos por que ya no tenia la mascara de frialdad que tenia , y se preguntaran por que? Bueno es por que como Helga ya no tenia que esconder sus sentimientos hacia una persona especial y sentia mas libre y tenia mas confiansa en si misma tanto que usaba mini faldas y playeras de tirantes.**

**Unas de sus amigas se llamaba Ariadna, ella fue la primera que le hablo a Helga, y siempre estaban juntas.**

**Un dia normal como cualquier otro Helga y Ariadna se dirigian a su salon de clases ,en el colegio Santiago de Compostela ,entraron y comensaron las clases. Helga y Ariadna estaban muy aburridas ya que la clase que les tocaba era Matematicas y a ellas no les agradaba nada esa materia, pero estuvieron apunto de caer en un largo sueño cuando algo interumpio la clase era un niño nuevo entro a la clase llevaba puesto pantalones de mezclilla una camisa negra y tenis, y el maestro lo presento:**

**-Alumnos quiero que conoscan a su nuevo compañero, por favor diles tu nombre-**

**-Bueno mi nombre es Arthur de Barbarac - dijo el chico sin ninguna pena**

**- muy bien Arthur puedes sentarte a un lado de la señorita Pataki-dijo el maestro **

**Pero a Helga no le gusto mucho esto ya que ese chico se le quedaba viendo muy fijamente , las clase trancurrieron normal hasta que el maestro lo puso atrabajar por parejas por que tenian que esponer para siguiente semana y entonces a Helga le toco ser la pareja de Arthur con el tema de sexualidad en la pareja y Helga solo pesnasba:**

**-Dios por que con el !- ella decia esto por que a decir verdad desde que lo vio ni ella misma lo sabe pero sintio algo muy especial que solamente con una persona habia sentido eso, una persona quien todavía segue esperandola**

****


	4. POR QUE SIENTO ESTO?

Hola estoy de nuevo aquí actualizando o tal vez para algunos fastidiando. Bueno primero quiero agradecer mis pocos reviews:

Bkpets : Me da mucho gusto (que hasta puedo llorar, nel no te creas eso seria payaso hasta mas no poder no crees?) Que te siga gustando mi fic la verdad es que el capitulo anterior en lo personal no me gusto mucho, pero en fin seguire actualizando hasta que termine este fic te parece? Bueno la mayorias de tus dudas se explicaran en este capitulo espero que te agrade. Ah por cierto cual es esa idea que dices tu eh? Bueno lee este capitulo y dime si te gusto ok.

Cheesefair: bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y no te preocupes no me tardare mucho para mis siguientes capítulos.

Sonylee: esta muy extraño el nombre no? Pero generalmente son así en España y si ,este chico tendrá muchos créditos en mi fic, por cierto sobre como ha vivido Arnold estos 4 años en este capitulo se los diré.

BUENO PARA YA NO ABURRIRLOS MÁS VAMOS YA AL FIC, NADA MÁS UNA ÚLTIMA COSA POR FAVOOOOR DEJEN REVIEWS, SI LOS DEJAN PODRE MEJORAR MI FIC OK, GRACIAS.

POR QUE SIENTO ESTO?

En estos 4 años Helga y Arnold habían hecho sus vidas separarlos por el tiempo y la distancia.  
Arnold seguía viviendo Hillwood pero solo con sus abuelos por que los inquilinos se mudaron a hogares propios, pero no solo eso había cambiado, Arnold no seguía siendo el mismo ya que era inseguro de si mismo, su autoestima bajo mucho y ya no seguía su vida de "yo te ayudo y me preocupo por ti sin importar quien seas" se había convertido en otro chico. 

Pero el destellante de esta situación fue el no haberse despedido de su amada y no solamente haberse despedido es lo que destallo esto es la culpa de que ella siempre estuvo para el y nunca se dio cuenta y cuando lo descubrió era demasiado tarde.

Seguía viviendo su vida pero no como antes ya que esa chispa de felicidad o de interés por los demás se había esfumado junto con su amada Helga. 

Todo esto afecto mucho a Arnold cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido de niño sabrían que el no es Arnold , tanto fue su trauma que aun sigue extrañando a Helga y solo sueña despierto y espera que algún DIA regrese Helga y pueda decirle lo que siente por ella, Muchas chicas se interesaban en le ya que si era bien parecido pero ninguna chica le interesaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su Helga, Y lo único que espera es que Helga algún DIA vuelva a el pero no sabe lo que le esta sucediendo a Helga en España. 

DE NUEVO CON HELGA

Todas las parejas se estaban organizando para sus exposiciones, Helga no estaba tan apurad ya que su exposición seria la ultima pero aun así tenia que trabajar, de repente Arthur acerco su banca para trabajar con ella y es cuando el dijo: -Bueno Helga creo que tendremos que trabajar juntos- dijo Arthur con un poco de curiosidad por la reacción de Helga, a este chico le había dado mucho gusto trabajar con ella ya que la primera vez que la vio pudo ver que Helga es una persona muy agradable y muy bella para el.

-si, creo que si, ni modo te tendré que soportar en este trabajo- dijo Helga con mucha tranquilidad y pensando -bueno si he de trabajar con el me divertiré un poco-

Ante esto Arthur se quedo impactado por la respuesta de Helga tan natural que le dio.

-jajá jajá si hubieras visto tu cara te hubieras muerto de risa- rió Helga disfrutando la cara de Arthur

-jajá jajá- rió arthur también

- y tu de que te ríes zopenco- dijo Helga algo extrañada

- de ti, jajá jajá-

- que zopenco eres- dijo Helga algo molesta y le dio la espalda. Helga aunque este en Japón nunca cambiaria su carácter

- no te enojes preciosa , no era mi intención hacerte enojar- dijo Arthur poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella obligándola a que no le diera la espalda.

-quien crees que soy una princesa o algo así- dijo Helga mas molesta.

-Wow tu si que eres una chica diferente- dijo Arthur impresionado por la forma de ser de Helga

-vaya chico listo hasta que por fin te diste cuenta-

-claro que me di cuenta y hasta ahora lo que he descubierto me ha gustado mucho-

Al decir esto Arthur se quedo viendo muy fijamente a Helga y esto no evito que la rubia se sonrojara un poco

-bueno……. Este….. Vamos a trabajar no?- dijo Helga un poco nerviosa , pero en su mente no sabia que le estaba pasando cada vez que lo miraba sentía un escalofrió pero no de esos que sientes cuando estas enfermo si no un escalofrió cuando sientes que la persona que tienes enfrente es una persona a la que quieres, que sabes que es confiable y que esta persona siente lo mismo que tu.

-Claro Helga, entonces que propones que hagamos - dijo Arthur mirándola y notando el pequeño sonrojo de Helga por sus palabras anteriores-

- Pues si quieres podemos ir hoy a mi casa , axial podemos avanzar el trabajo-

-Perfecto, me parece muy bien -

- Bueno entonces en eso quedamos, quieres que te de mi dirección o mejor nos vamos a mi casa saliendo de la escuela?

-Mejor me voy contigo así no te iras sola te parece?

-Esta bien, como quieras-

Todo paso normal en el resto del DIA , hasta que llego la hora de la salida donde Arthur y Helga acordaron irse juntos, pero eso si Helga no se puede ir hasta que se despida de su amiga Ariadna

-Nos vemos Helga- dijo Ariadna riendo por la cara de Helga, como tenía que ir con Arthur, Helga se ponía muy nerviosa y a su amiga eso le causaba mucha risa

- Si nos vemos mañana- de repente de un solo movimiento jalo un poco a su amiga y le dijo al oído:

-ya no te estés riendo que me gustaría verte en mi situación RAI- le dijo esto sin dejar de sonreír y hablando entre dientes-

-Lo se que te gustaría verme, pero en este momento estas tu así que mejor aprovecho -

-Mendiga Ariadna- dijo Helga con una sonrisa por que le había dicho su amiga

-Lo se SOY UNA MENDIGA DESGRACIADA jajajajaja- dijo ella haciendo que Helga y ella misma se riera por el modo en que lo dijo

-Nos vamos Helga ?- Dijo Arthur un poco extrañado por la forma de reír de las dos

-Si en un momento nos vamos- dijo Helga todavía riendo

- Bueno Ariadna hasta mañana-

- Si hasta mañana Helga, hasta mañana Arthur ah y buena suerte Helga-

-si gracias Ari- (Helga le dice axial a su amiga por que sabe que no le agrada que le digan axial pero ellas se llevan así)

-Bueno ahora si, vamonos- dijo Helga caminando hacia donde estaba Arthur.

-Después de vos - dijo Arthur haciendo una pequeña reverencia y con un brazo extendido para que Helga pasara

Helga ante esta acción arqueo una ceja y miro al chico muy extrañada. Pasaron 15 minutos para llegar a la casa de Helga donde su madre la esperaba.

-Hola mama- dijo Helga alzando un poco su vos para que su mama la pudiera escuchar

-hola Helga como te fue?- pregunto su madre

(Como podrán notar la relación entre Helga y su madre había mejorado mucho, gracias a dios no lo creen)

- Muy bien mama traje a un amigo por que tenemos que hacer un trabajo -

-Que bien si quieren suban a tu habitación y yo los llamare para comer-

- Esta bien mama- diciendo esto Helga agarro a Arthur del brazo y lo llevo hasta su habitación

-Helga tu mama es muy amable-

-Pues gracias - dijo Helga que no sabia ni como reaccionar

-Arthur puedes poner aquí tu mochila- dijo Helga agachándose para poner su mochila en el piso

-Gracias Helga- el también se agacho un poco, pero Helga ya esta incorporada y al momento de que Arthur también se incorporo sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros sintiendo la respiración uno del otro, en este momento el corazón de helga se acelero y pensó¿Qué diablos me esta pasando? Solamente he sentido cuando estoy cerca de Arnold.

Estaba pensando en Arnold cuando vio que Arthur se movía hacia su rostro en ese momento su mente desconecto a Arnold, Helga no sabia que hacer y Arthur cada vez Arthur se acercaba mas a ella 


	5. POR QUE NO PIENSO EN ARNOLD

Hola estoy de nuevo por aquí , por ahora estoy inspirada y por eso voy contestar los reviews ……. Hay güey nada mas tengo uno para este capitulo NOOOOOOOOO………… QUE TRISTEZA PERO BUENO NO IMPOR MIENTRAS HAYA ALGUIN QUE LE GUSTE SEGUIRE MI HISTORIA Y CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEW

Bkpets: Hola de nuevo y si la verdad ese capitulo estubo muy chiquito, es que cuando lo escribi estaba muy cansada, pero a la vez me gusto ya que te dejo queriendo saber mas (ME ENCANTA HACER SUFRIR) no, no es cierto jajá jajá pero bueno a ti que te gusta ver sufrir a Arnold mas adelante lo van lo van a destrosar .

Bueno ya no te digo mas mejor descubrelo OK. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Por que no pienso en Arnold?

Helga no sabia que hacer, en estos momentos ya no pasaba por su mente Arnold, ni ella misma sabia que estabha pensado, pero Arthur se acerco y tomo la cabeza de la rubia con su mano derecha y la acerco un poco y muy suavemente hacia su rostro y la beso, fue un beso muy entregado, arrebatador y entregando mucho cariño.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron Helga estaba como una tabla, definitivamente habia muchas dudad entre los dos , pero a Helga no la impresiono de que la haya besado si no que la sorprendio fue lo que sintio ya que era un sensación de cariño y seguridad con la que hace mucho tiempo no sentia.

Arthur solo miraba a Helga y no atinaba a decir nada después de lo acontecido hace unos segundos atrás, lo unico que pudo deir fue´:

-Perdoname Helga, creo que no tengo palabras para disculparme pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- Dijo Arthur tomandola de la mano y dandole un leve beso en la mana de la rubia

-Por que lo hiciste?- Dijo Helga jalando su mano hacia a ella y dandole la espalda

-Lo hice ……. Por…. Por que siento algo…. Algo muy profundo por ti y llamame loco pero lo senti desde que te vi- dijo Arthur tomano la mano de Helga y haciendola suavemente a que se volteara

Helga trataba de no crusar una mirada con el ya que lo que acababa de oir era lo mismo que ella hubiera dicho pero Arthur muy suavemente con su mano agarro el menton de la rubia y la obligo que lo mirara y le dijo muy suavemente pero con algo de dolor:

-pero creo que tu quieres a alguien mas ¿verdad?- Arthur , en ese beso, sintio que Helga queria a alguien mas no sabia como pero supo o mas bien lo intuyo

-SI- dijo Helga bajando la mirada y pudiendo sentir la tristesa de Arthur - Pero esa persona …. yo….. Yo le dije lo que sentia pero el y yo quedamos en que era algo solo del momento y nada mas

-¿Cómo? El dijo eso ?- Pregunto Arthur algo sorprendido

-Si el fue el que lo propuso pero yo le segui tambien- Dijo Helga recordando esos momentos

-Entonses ese tipo es un tonto -Dijo ARTHUR con algo de molestia ya que noi se podia imaginar a alguien tan tonto como para decir eso y menos despreciar a Helga.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Helga extrañada

-Por que no creo que alguien se tan estupido como para ignorarte- dijo Arthur

Despues de que Arthur dijo esto Helga solamense te quedo pensando en esos momentos en la torre de industrias futuro y cuando termino todo y quedaron que lo que se habia dicho antes era algo que paso por el momento en el que se encontraban pero Helga nunca penso en lo ultimo que paso cuando lo vio por ultima vez ese abrazo y esas palabras "nunca te olvidare" pero la rubia nunca recordo eso, pero algo detubo sus pensamientos sobre Arnold al recordar a Arthur y lo que habia sentido.

Estubieron unos minutos asi, en silencio, hasta que la mama de Helga les hablo para que bajaran comer, una vez en el comedor empezaron a platicar.

- Helga creo que no me dijiste como se llama tu amigo?- dijo la mama de Helga

- Mi nombre es Arthur de Barbarac señora Pataki- dilo Rthur con una sonria

- Arthur? Me agrada ese nombre. Helga no me habias hablado de el - dijo miriam volviendo a ver a Helga

-no mama es que Arthur es nuevo apenas hoy llego a nuestra clase -

- aaah con razon y diganme de que va a ser su tabajo?-

- Vamos a exponer sobre sexualidad y relaciones en la pareja- dijo Helga

-Ya veo bueno y para cuando tienen que exponer ?-

- Para la próxima semana señora Pataki- contesto Arthur

-Bueno coman y vayan a hacer su trabajo y Helga pueden ocupar la computadora de tu padre -

- Esta bien mama-

Toda la hora de la comida paso normal sin cruzar palabra por parte de Arthur y Helga pero el problema pasa después cuando llego la hora de empezar su trabajo-

- Gracias mama estubo muy rico -

-Si gracias señora Pataki -dijo Arthur

- Bueno Helga vamos a empezar no?-

- Si vamos- dijo Helga sin ganas de ir ya que no sabia lo que podria pasar

Los dos fueron al cuarto de Helga y empezaron a trabajar

HORAS DESPUES

-creo que ya no puedo hacer nada mas- dijo Arthur estirandose un poco

-si, creo que por hoy fue todo- dijo Helga mirando a Arthur

-bueno, entonces creo que sera mejor que me vaya te parece que mañana vayamos a mi casa a terminar el trabajo- dijo Arthur levantando su mochila

-si, me parece bien- dijo Helga sin tomarle mucha importancia y clavando su mirada en las anotaciones que habian hecho.

-Oye Helga quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije hace rato fue cierto y pienso que el que creyo que le dijiste todo eso por el momento es un tipo bastante estupido y me da tristeza ya que en tus hojos puedo ver que lo sigues queriendo.

Helga solo clavo su mirada en el piso y recordo nuevamente cunado le dijo Arnold que todo fue algo del momento por todas la emociones y de que dejaron llevar.

Descansa Helga , hasta mañana- dijo Arthur cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras para luego salir de la residencia Pataki .

Helga medito un momento sobre lo que dijo Arthur de que seguia queriendo y era cierto pero no con la misma intensidad no con la intensidad cuando estaba cerca de Arthur . Entonces Helga en un rapido movimiento salio de su casa y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para alcanzar a Arthur y cuando lo alcanzo le dijo:

-Arnold- dijo Helga agitada

-QUE?- DIJO Arthur confundido

-Arnold es el nombre del tipo que me dijo todo eso- Dijo Helga posando su mirada en el suelo

-mmm ya veo y lo sigues amando?- Dijo Arthur agarrandole el menton para que su rostro de la rubia lo pudiera ver el

-No lo se y tampoco se como pudiera responder a eso- dijo Helga mirandolo fijamente

-eso es algo que lo tienes que descubrir en tu corazon por ahora solo puedo hacer esto -

Arthur la acerco suavemente a su rostro y la beso suave y cariñosa mente y Helga correspondio a ese beso tan hermoso como nadie se lo habia dado . Una vez que se separaron Arthur le dijo a Helga

-Helga en verdad me gustas mucho- le dijo susurrandole al oido

-creo que sera mejor que me vaya , pero piensa esto aquel que te ignora nos digno de estar contigo y no merece tu cariño, adios mi querida Helga - dijo Arthur dandole un beso en la mejilla como forma de despedida y caminando hacia su casa

Adios- dijo Helga en un susurro


	6. Una extraña sensacion

Hola de nuevo estoy aquí continuando con mi fic por ahora voy agradecer a bkpets por sus reviews y su interés en mi fic así que: GRACIAS! Y también todos los que han podido dejar sus reviews (aunque sean pocos) GRACIAS!. Pero por favor sigan dejando sus reviews.

Y AHORA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR……. SIGAMOS CON MI FIC OK, BUENO COMENCEMOS

Una extraña sensación

Helga se quedo un momento mirando a Arthur, cuando se alejaba de ella. Helga , caminando hacia su casa , pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Arthur antes de irse, ella pensaba que era muy cierto lo que le había dicho el, ya que alguien que no se diera cuenta de lo especial que es ella no se merecía el cariño y el amor que ella le brindara.

-es cierto ese estupido cabeza de balon nunca tomo en serio todo lo que le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón- Helga trataba de decir esto en forma de ira pero en realidad lo dijo con algo de tristeza, por que cuando decía esto su mente pensaba en las palabras que dijo Arnold cuando termino toda esa gran aventura.

Helga entro a su casa y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, cuando llego a su habitación se tiro en su cama y se le ocurrió un brillante idea.

-Diablos necesito hablar con alguien - primero pensó en hablarle a su amiga Ariadna, pero después recordó a su mejor amiga y que nunca había olvidado.

-Claro le hablare a Pheobe, ella sabrá que decirme además Ariadna ya debe de estar bien dormidota ha esta hora

Helga tomo su teléfono y le hablo a su amiga pero esta no contesto.

EN HILWOOD

Pheobe no contesto ya que ella se encontraba con Gerald , en el cine. A Pheobe le fue muy duro cuando su amiga se fue pero ella trato de que esta situación no le afectara en su forma de ser, ya que no podía permitirse hacer eso por que eso seria traicionar a su mejor amiga que ha tenido.

Entonces ella siguió su vida aunque tenia pocas amigas pero en cuestión a su vida amorosa pues, ella si había avanzado mucho en ese aspecto ya que Gerald por fin le confesó todo lo que sentía por ella y al igual pheobe. Desde entonces Pheobe fue mas segura de si misma y con el amor a su lado para ella todo era perfecto y digo casi perfecto por que si en realidad fuera completamente perfecto su única y mejor amiga estuviera cerca de ella.

DE NUEVO CON HELGA

Helga trataba de comunicarse con su amiga Pheobe pero no lo logro:

-Genial no contesta Pheobe , rayos y ahora con quien voy a hablar- dijo Helga acostada sobre su cama y con el teléfono a un lado .

-Ni modo tendré que esperar hasta mañana- decía esto Helga mientras se levantaba de su cama y se cambiaba de ropa para poderse ir a dormir.

Helga estaba muy cansada pero eso no le impedía pensar en lo que le había dicho Arnold cuando terminaron de salvar al vecindario, ella seguía pensando eso hasta que esos pensamientos de Arnold fueron interrumpidos ya que Helga se acordó de Arthur de cómo la había besado, del por que le dijo todo eso y en lo que sentía por el.

Siguió varios minutos sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al otro día a Helga ya se le había hecho tarde ya que eran las 6:50 de la mañana y ella tenia clase a las 7:00. Helga usaba su celular como despertador y este sonaba y sonaba hasta que por fin lo para y ve la hora y de un brinco sale de su cama diciendo :

-rayos son 10 para las 7 no voy a la escuela- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una playera de tirantes y después salio de casa prácticamente volando para no llegar retardada en la escuela.

Minutos después Helga llego a su escuela , por suerte para ella a .penas y llego a tiempo, se dispuso a ir al salón donde le correspondía y ahí vio que su amiga Ariadna y Arthur ya se encontraba allí y en enguantó la rubia entro Arthur se le acerco y le dijo:

- Hola mi bella dama te estaba esperando- dijo el mientras le quitaba su para cargarla y llevarla hasta ,donde la rubia se sentaría y era justamente a un lado de el.

Ariadna no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando a Helga y a Arthur con cara de que no sabia lo que estaba pasando, cosa que Helga noto y solo pudo levantar los hombros en forma de que tampoco sabia que le pasaba al chico.

Una vez sentada Helga le dijo a su amiga :

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero creo que será mejor que te lo diga en el receso- dijo la rubia mirando a Arthur en señal que lo que tenia que decir era sobre el

Su amiga solo pudo mover su cara en afirmación ya que su maestro de literatura ya había llegado y les dijo:

-Buenos días , hoy comenzaremos con lo que es una de las mas maravillosas bellas artes y es la POESIA-

enguantó el maestro dijo la palabra "poesía" tanto Helga como Arhur dijeron al unísono:

-Genial esta clase será sencilla-

Al decir esto los dos se vieron extrañados por la reacción de los dos, a esto solo pudo decir:

-Te gusta la poesía?- dijo Helga con voz de sorprendida

-Claro, sabes para mi la poesía es mas que un simple pasatiempo es algo con lo que me identifico, es algo con lo que puedo plasmar mis sentimientos tanto temores y alegrías, rencores y pasiones , es lago con lo que me puedo aparatar del mundo que me rodea y poder relajándome escribiendo.

Ante estas palabras Helga se quedo totalmente impactada , y se preguntaran por que? Pues por que lo mismo que dijo Arthur es lo que pensaba ella. Después de esto el maestro le dijo:

- bueno para esta clase quiero que hagan un pequeño poema para que pueda ver como andan en este aspecto, bueno empiecen- diciendo esto el maestro Helga y Arthur empezaron ha hacer su poema.

Varios minutos después todos terminaron y era la hora de que todos los alumnos y sus poemas fueran escuchados .pasaron todos y hasta el ultimo pasaron Arthur y Helga pero el primero en pasar fue Arthur

Y su poema era digno de llegar hasta los oídos de Helga y empezó así:

PARA DARTE TODO

SIN ESPERAR NADA

SIN EXIGENCIAS

NI REPROCHES

PARA NO RECIBIR NADA

PARA ESTAR CONTIGO

POR ESO TE AMO, PARA AMARTE Y NO

PARA SER AMADO

PUESTO QUE NADA ME PLACERIA TANTO

COMO VERTE FELIZ A MI LADO

Después de esto todos le aplaudieron pero lo que nadie noto es que mientras Arthur los deleitaba con su poema, el lo recitaba mirando a Helga en señal que era dirigido a ella.

Ahora era el turno de Helga para recitar su poema

QUE FACIL ES QUERER

PERO QUE DIFICIL ES OLVIDAR

EL QUERER ES AMAR,

EL OLVIDAR ES DESEAR

HOY SOLO QUIERO DESEAR

Y NO VOLVERLO AMAR

PUES DE NADA SIRVE SOÑAR

CUANDO SE TRATA DE OLVIDAR

Todos se sorprendieron por el gran talento de los dos jóvenes y justa mente cuando el maestro iba a concluir con la actividad Helga le dijo:

-Profesor Graham, puedo recitar otro poema por favor-

-claro Helga, adelante-

Entonces Helga empezó

ESTA CARTA QUE TE ESCRIBO

NO LA TIRES A UN RINCON

POR QUE LA TINTA ES MI SANGRE

Y EL PAPEL MI CORAZON

POR ESO NO QUIERO QUE TE FIJES EN LA LETRA,

NO TE FIJES EN LA ESCRITURA,

FIJATE QUIEN TE LA MANDA

QUE TE AMA CON LOCURA:

**QUISIERA DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO**

**PERO SE QUE NO DEBO**

**QUISIERA PEDIRTE QUE ME AMES**

**PERO SE QUE NO PUEDO**

**QUISIERA TENERTE MAS**

**QUISIERA QUERER TE MENOS**

**PARA NO BEBER DE LA HIEL QUE**

**ME DEJA TU ANEHELO**

Después de esto el maestro dio por terminada la clase y toco el timbre dando la indicación que esa hora había acabado para que el otro maestro entrara en la siguiente clase.

Todas las demás clases pasaron normalmente aunque Helga no dejaba de pensar en lo que ahora sentía por Arnold y de que tal vez sea mejor olvidarlo ya que probablemente no volvería a Hillwood pero ella tomo una decisión.

Helga tomo un pedazo de una hoja de su cuaderno y en ella escribió:

NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, PUEDES ESPERARME ANTES DE IR A RECESO?

Y ese papel se lo dio a Arthur, a lo cual el contesto:

CLARO NO HAY PROBLEMA.

Pasaron las siguientes 3 horas para que todos pudieran salir al receso, para lo cual Helga se encontraba un poco nerviosa por lo que tenia que decir a Arthur, y no sabia el por que de su nerviosismo , pero ella no se echaría para atrás.

-Helga vamos a la cafetería?- dijo su amiga Ariadna esperándola en la puerta del salón.

-Adelántate, Ariadna tengo que arreglar algo- le dijo Helga guardando sus cosas

-Esta bien, te apartare un lugar- le dijo su amiga mientras se iba por el pasillo

Helga , cuando termino de guardar sus cosas se acerco a Arthur y le dijo:

-Arthur mmm….. Yo… pense mucho lo que me dijiste ayer y… creo que tienes razón además no creo que Arnold me recuerde (lo que es una equivocación ya que cada instante de que Arnold vive, piensa en su amada Helga) le dijo Helga clavando su mirada en suelo como temiendo cruzar la mirada con el chico.

-Helga se que esto te duele, créese se lo que se siente, hace mucho tiempo me paso casi lo mismo pero pude superarlo aunque me dolió y te digo una cosa creo que esa herida se ha cerrado cuando te conocí- le dijo Arthur acariciando su mentón de la rubia y levantándolo suavemente. Ellos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, pero esas miradas fueron un poco interrumpidas ya que Arthur se empezó a acercar a Helga para poder besarla, a lo cual Helga también se acerco y se besaron cariñosamente y con mucha sinceridad.

Pasaron algunos segundos así y cuando se separaron Helga se acerco a la puerta dejando a Arthur un poco sorprendido lo cual Helga noto pero cuando llego a la puerta le dijo:

- Arthur te digo a mi también me gustas mucho- le dijo Helga pasando la puerta y de repente regreso y le dijo:

- Por cierto mi segundo poema era para ti-

- también mi poema fue para ti mi bella damisela- le dijo Arthur acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ahora, Mi querida Helga serias tan amable de acompañarme a la cafetería- dijo Arthur extendiendo su brazo a Helga

- Pero con una condición-

- Cual?-dijo Arthur siguiendo su juego

-De que tu invitas- dijo Helga sonriéndole

-Claro Helga, entonces vamos

-Por supuesto.


	7. HERMOSOS RECUERDOS

Hola mis queridos lectores miren ya estoy de nuevo aquí se que me he tardado en actualizar pero se me ha venido mucho trabajo encima , es por eso mi retraso , pero ya estoy de vuelta con mi fic espero que esta actualización les guste. De antemano agradezco a todos los que me han seguido con este fic MUCHAS GRACIAS ! .

Ah otra cosa para aquellos que se preguntan quien hace los poemas pues aunque no lo crean soy yo la autora de esos poemas.

AHORA PARA NO ABURRIRLOS SIGAMOS CON MI FIC

HERMOSOS RECUERDOS

Helga se sentía muy feliz ya que esa tarde por fin pudo, digamos, librarse de aquella presión que sufría al siempre estar pensando en Arnold, ahora tenia alguien que correspondía su amor de la misma manera como ella alguna vez pensó, solo que no es la misma persona con la que ella soñaba, ahora esa persona se llama Arthur y la verdad no se entristecía por eso por que sabia que el amaba tanto como ella a el.

Helga y Arthur, una vez que se expresaron lo que sentían esa mañana, empezaron a salir juntos. Ellos se entendían muy bien, tenían mucho en común, hasta en forma de ser era parecidos ya que ninguno se dejaba intimidar por nadie y su temperamento era muy peculiar.

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde aquel DIA y era la hora de prepararse para las vacaciones de navidad , por lo cual Helga ya había invitado a Arthur a la cena del 25 de Diciembre, aunque ella no sabría que eso iba cambiar por un pequeño detalle.

-que dijiste Miriam!- dijo Helga un poco impactada a la vez contenta por lo que escucho por lo que acababa de escuchar

-si querida en las vaciones de invierno las pasaremos en Hillwood, podrás ver a tus amigos de antes- dijo la mama de la rubia.

-que bien me parece muy bien…..aunque…..- la felicidad de Helga fue interrumpida ya que a su novio, ósea Arthur lo había invitado a la cena de navidad y su amiga Ariadna iba a pasar la vaciones en su casa.

-pero Miriam …..y …………… Ariadna te acuerdas que habíamos acordado con sus papas que se iba a quedar con nosotros por que iban a visitar a su hermano en Suiza- dijo la rubia

-Eso ya esta arreglado hable con sus papas y me dijeron que podía venir con nosotros, además la podrás presentar con tus amigos de Hilwood-

-QUE BIEN¡¡¡¡ AHORA MISMO LE VOY A DECIR ESTO, OH NO YA SE ME HIZO TARDE , NOS VEMOS MAMA- le dijo helga a su mama tomando su mochila y saliendo de la casa

Helga iba corriendo por la calle cuando oyo que alguien le gritaba:

- Hola Helga- dijo un chico con una chaqueta de mezclilla y pantalones deslavados, bajandose de una motocicleta roja

-Hola te conosco?- dijo la rubia jugando con aquel Arthur

-jajaja que graciosa , pues soy nada menos aquel que te adora con toda su alma- dijo Arthur abrazándola y acercándose para darle un beso en los labios de la rubia

-No mas que yo - dijo la rubia dándole otro leve beso en la mejilla

-Eso crees tu , pero bueno no quieres que te lleve mi hermosa dama ,ya es tarde- dijo el chico tomándola de las manos y acercándola a la motocicleta

-NO gracias yo no viajo con desconocidos………jajajaja No es cierto , y si no es mucha molestia acepto tu oferta-dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño abrazo mostrándole que solo estaba jugando, aunque el ya lo sabia

-Como crees que va a ser una molestia, para mi es un honor-

Pronto subió Helga a la moto poniéndose un casco mientras que Arthur encendía la moto y poniéndose en marcha hacia la escuela.

MINUTOS DESPUES

Helga y Arthur llegaron justo antes de que cerraran la puerta de la escuela , las primeras horas del día pasaron rápidamente para Helga ya que tenia muchas ganas de decirle a su amiga de lo que iba a pasar en pocos días y por fin llego la hora del descanso y Helga rápidamente fue con Ariadna para contarle todo:

-ENSERIO WOW NO LO PUEDO CREER QUE MIS PAPAS ACEPTARAN - dijo la morena en forma de sorpresa

- si enserio, así es una buena oportunidad que conozcas a Pheobe y a los demás-

-oye Helga pero que onda con Arthur no lo habías invitado en navidad?-

-si es cierto, ahorita que llegue platico con el y le explico todo- dijo helga no muy convencida de querer cancelar

-Hey Helga dices que vamos a ir a Hillwood -

-si ya te lo había dicho no?

-si pero no es ahí donde vive Arnold

Para Helga al momento de oír el nombre de Arnold recordó una serie de sucesos donde aparecía el y por ultimo sus recuerdos se enfocaron en aquel relicario que tenia con la foto de su primer amor , de repente salio de esos recuerdos cuando llego Arthur a la mesa en donde las dos estaban sentadas.

-Hola chicas- dijo Arthur sentándose junto a Helga

-Hola Arthur- dijo Ariadna pensando en la reacción que tuvo Helga al escuchar el nombre de Arnold

-Oigan quieren ir saliendo de la escuela a mi casa- dijo Arthur

-Claro- las dos chicas respondieron al unísono

-Oye Arthur, me vas a matar por lo que te voy a decir- dijo Helga no muy segura de lo que iba a ser

-Haber dime para irme preparando para matarte jajá jajá no es cierto como crees eso nunca lo haría, pero dime que pasa?-

-Es que …… te acuerdas que e invite el 25 a mi casa-

-Si no faltaría por nada del mundo-

-SI pues bueno ….este mi mama me acaba de decir que las vacaciones la pasaremos en Hillwood - dijo Helga esperando la reacción del chico

-mmm ya veo , pero no Ariadna iba a estar contigo en la vaciones?

-si pero convencí a mis papas de ir con ella - dijo Ariadna tratando de salva a Helga de aquel lio

-aaah ok entonces me temo que no voy a estar contigo en navidad eehh …..no importa lo que si quiero que hagas es solo una cosa- le dijo Arthur a Helga tomándole la mano

-AAH ahora hasta me pones condición , bueno pero cual es?

-Que ustedes dos se diviertan mucho, aunque vas ser casi imposible sin mi verdad jajá jajá no es cierto, pero si diviértanse de acuerdo?- le dijo a Helga y Ariadna

- huy si vas ser imposible- se dijeron Ariadna y Helga

-Pues si eso ya lo se-

Momentos después los chicos tendrían que ir a 4 largas horas de taller e irían a la casa de Arthur. Por fin llego la hora de la salida y los chicos se reunieron para irse.

Una vez en la casa de Arthur los chicos se divertían viendo películas, platicando, y no podía faltar haciendo guerras con las almohadas.

Empezó a anochecer y tanto Ariadna como Helga se tenían que ir por que al siguiente día tenían que tomar un avión muy temprano para dirigirse al viejo hogar de Helga en Hillwood.

-Bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que ir , mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para tomar el avión- dijo la rubia

-Si , pero que flojera(o como decimos los mexicanos que hueva) pero ya ni modo- le dijo Ariadna

- Bueno mis queridas chicas, me temo que se tienen que ir a dormir, si quieren se pueden llevar mi moto y mañana paso por ella- dijo Arthur

-No, para que no vivo tan lejos, iremos caminando- le dijo Helga

-Pero ya es noche yo las acompaño les parece bien?

- Claro, como somos unas chicas inocentes y frágiles no nos podemos ir solas verdad jajá jajá - dijo Helga

-No, pero no puedo permitirles irse solas yo las acompaño-

-si ok, pero ya vamonos que ya se hizo tarde- dijo Ariadna saliendo de la casa . Helga estaba a punto de salir cuando Arthur la detuvo.

-Helga quiero preguntarte algo…….. Sigues pensando en Arnold ?-

Helga se quedo pensando unos segundos haciéndose esa pregunta y tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que Helga dijera:

-Mira no niego que sigo sintiendo algo por el, pero aun así ahora se quien es aquel que me entiende, que me apoya, que me quiere, quien estoy segura que nunca me dejaría por nadie y ese alguien eres tu- le dijo Helga dándole un leve beso pero que con tan solo ese leve beso demostró que al que realmente quiere es a el.

-Te digo algo todo lo que dijiste es verdad pero te falto algo-dijo Arthur

-Que me falto?- le dijo Helga

-que es el quien te ama con toda su alma

Terminando de decir esto los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa y se encaminaron al hogar de Helga para que al día siguiente ella y Ariadna tomaran el avión hacia Hillwood.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-apresúrate Helga que ya es tarde!- dijo Ariadna muy apurada ya que Helga se despertó tarde y apenas se estaba arreglando.

- ya voy, ya voy - dijo Helga con algo de fastidio cuando bajaba las escaleras de la casa

-muévete o vamos perder el avión Helga

- si ya voy, oye te crees mi mama o que?

- no tanto pero ya que insiste "haber hija apresúrate" jajajaj- le dijo Ariadna en forma de burla

-ja ja que graciosa eres no sabes me muero de la risa eeh-

Unos minutos mas tarde en el aeropuerto

**Por favor los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Hillwood pasar a la salida 9 **

Helga y Ariadna se preparaban para irse y tomar el avión, e iban directo a la puerta del avión cuando de repente una voz las de tubo

-Hola chicas no se irán si despedirte verdad?- dijo Arthur corriendo hacia a ellas y abrazando 2 regalos , tratando de que no se cayeran

-Hola no pensé que vinieras?- dijo Ariadna

-Como? Y no despedirme de mi querida amiga y mi amada Helga, eso ni en sueños además les traje estos regalos como van a estar en Hillwood decidí traerles sus regalos de navidad pero no los habrán ahorita ábranlos en el avión ok-

-Gracias- dijo Helga con las mejillas un poco rosadas y dándole un beso el cual Arthur correspondió-

-de nada, aaah me falta esto- Arthur le entrego un pequeño sobre color rojo y se acerco a su oído diciéndole -No lo habrás ahora ábrelo en el avión

Helga solo se quedo un poco confundida y pensado el por que Arthur le había dicho que lo abriera en el avión, pero eso fue interrumpido ya que

-Helga nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde- le dijo la chica morena

- Si esta bien, bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos no te vayas a portar mal sin mi de acuerdo?- le dijo Helga al chico dándole un beso con mucho cariño

- no podría sin ti- le contesto - nos vemos Ariadna espero que la cuides mucho ya sabes como es-

-ja ja soy igual que tu Arthur-

-Por eso jaja jaja , bueno espero que les vaya y se pasen muy bien ok

-Claro de eso no te preocupes-

Diciendo esto las chicas abordaron el avión y Arthur se quedo viendo el ventanal desde donde se veía su avión , y ahí se quedo mirando y pensando solo en una persona y de que pasaría en este viaje que haría y que recuerdos llegarían a ella.

Se quedo ahí hasta que el avión despego y se retiró

EN EL AVION

Las dos chicas habrían sus regalos. Ariadna recibió un tierno oso de peluche color blanco y con un pequeño gorro rojo en su cabeza, por otro lado Helga recibió también un peluche que tenia un collar de oro con una flor que decía TE AMO HELGA aunque no solo era una simple flor si no era una llave que habría un alajero en forma de piano que tocaba la melodía de la canción AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER DE ALEX UBAGO y en su mente recordaba la canción:

Si ayer tuviste un día gris:  
tranquila,  
yo haré canciones para ver   
si así consigo hacerte  
sonreír...

Si lo que quieres es huir,  
camina  
yo haré canciones para ver   
si así consigo fuerzas  
pa' vivir...

No tengo más motivos para darte  
que este miedo que me da  
el no volver a verte  
nunca más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer,  
en mi ventana te veo,  
pero no está lloviendo,   
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te hecho de menos...

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber,  
amiga ,estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento,  
yo te lo daré,  
si te sientes sola,  
háblame,  
que te estaré escuchando,  
aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver...

De tantas cosas que perdí,  
diría que solo guardo lo que fue:  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril...

Miradas tristes sobre mí  
se anidan, y se hacen parte de mi piel,  
y ahora siempre llueve  
porque estoy sin ti...

No tengo más motivos para darte  
que esta fría soledad,  
que necesito darte  
tantas cosas más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer,  
en mi ventana te veo,  
pero no está lloviendo,  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te hecho de menos...

**Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber,  
amiga ,estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento,  
yo te lo daré,   
y si te sientes sola,  
háblame, que te estaré escuchando,  
aunque no te pueda ver,  
aunque no te pueda ver...**

Mientras Helga escuchaba esta canción leía la carta que decía

_AMADA MIA:_

_CUANDO ESTES LEYENDO ESTA CARTA TE ENCONTRARAS LEJOS DE MI , AHORA SE QUE VAS A IR A TU ANTIGUO HOGAR DONDE VIVISTE TUS MOMENTOS MAS ALEGRES Y TAMBIEN CREO QUE LOS MAS TRISTES, TAMBIEN CREO QUE HAS DE REVIVIR RECUERDOS QUE HASTA AHORA LOS HABIAS ENTERADO EN EL FONDO DE TU ALMA, PERO OYE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE POR ESO NO TE DIVIERTAS , ME IMAGINO QUE VAS SER DIFICIL VER A …………… BUENO YA SABES QUIEN ES PERO ESPERO QUE EN ESTAS VACACIONES TE LA PASES MUY BIEN QUE DIVIERTAS Y QUE SIEMPRE RECUERDES QUE TE ADORO Y QUE ERES LA MEJOR COSA QUE ME HA PASADO EN MI VIDA._

_P.D 1: TE AMO MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA HELGA, PASATELA BIEN_

_P.D 2: TE DEJO ESTE POEMA QUE LO ARRANQUE DESDE EL FONDO DE MI ALMA Y LO PLASME EN PAPEL_

Tú te sembraste dentro de mí  
con unos toques de tus manos  
que llegaron como profundos besos  
a este corazón que de ti ya estaba enamorado.

Esos toques me abrieron caminos de ilusiones  
donde bellos pájaros volando me cantaban de ti  
y de la felicidad que tendrían tus abrazos para mí.

Esos toques hablaron de una dulce esperanza  
donde no hay oscuridad, pero sí clara luz  
acompañada de un nuevo destino si lo quisieras tú.

Esos toques me dijeron el secreto del silencio  
que no se atrevía a articular yo ni tampoco tú  
porque me controla el mismo amor que vas sintiendo tú.

Esos toques te han hecho reina de mis versos  
al llevarse el corazón y el alma que ya no están en mí,  
y creo besarte mucho y locamente al escribirte a ti.

_ATTE. ARTHUR _

Con esto Helga no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto lo amaba y en cuanto la amaba el y ellas temia que el la amara mas que ella a el, con estos pensamientos se quedo perdidamente dormida durante el viaje.


	8. reencuentro inesperado

REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Helga…. Helga ya casi llegamos- le dijo Ariadna a Helga quien todavía seguía dormida

Eeh, como ya llegamos?- pregunto Helga despertándose

-Ya casi, oye de casualidad le avisaste a tus amigos d que ibas a regresar?- le dijo Ariadna

- No pero tengo todo lo tengo planeado, como siempre-

-bueno si tú lo dices-

- Créeme tengo todo bien planeado, les voy a dar una buena sorpresa-

**SE SOLOCITA A TODOS LOS PASAJERO QUE SE ABROCHEN SUS CINTURONES, NOS PREPARAMOS PARA ATERIZAR**

**15min despues…………………………………………**

Bien ahora hacia a donde- dijo Ariadna

Te parece si nos vamos en taxi, la verdad no creo que quieras ir caminando hacia mi casa?-dijo Helga

-No seas floja vamonos caminando-

- Bueno, pero mi casa esta hasta al otro lado de la ciudad-

-Pensándolo bien mejor vamos en taxi-

-ahora quien es la floja?- le dijo Helga

- yo no soy floja ok soy ahorrativa de energía jajá jajá- le dijo Ariadna

-jajaja claro y siempre la ahorras-

- Bueno casi siempre jajaja , bueno ya vamonos- dijo Ariadna

**20 min. Despues………………………………………………...**

POR FIN YA LLEGAMOS, HOGAR DULCE HOGAR , que onda conmigo estoy bien fumada me paso- dijo Helga

Bueno de que estabas fumada ya lo sabia eeh no es necesario repetirlo jajá jajá- le dijo la morena

-Es para que nunca se te olvide querida amiga jejeje, bueno entremos-

Las dos chicas entraron y dejaron sus cosas en el pasillo mientras pasaban a la sala , pero las asusto un grito, un grito que Helga no había oído en mucho tiempo

-HERMANITA! CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE-

-Hola Olga como estas ?- dijo Helga un poco asfixiada por el fuerte abrazo que le dio su hermana

-bien hermanita y tu que me cuentas eeh? Me dijeron mis papas que estarías aquí por un tiempo, pero espera un momento y donde están ellos? -

- Pues ellos me dijeron que tenían que hacer algunos negocios antes de venir por eso solo vinimos nosotras y a si es la pasare aquí con mi amiga Ariadna…….UPS creo que no las presente Ariadna ella es mi hermana Olga , Olga ella es mi amiga Ariadna-

-Mucho gusto Helga me ha contado mucho de ti- dijo ariadna sonriendo y dándole un apretón de manos

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas, bueno ahora que ya nos conocimos pueden ir a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de Helga - le dijo Olga

-Esta bien - dijo Helga mientras se acercaba al pasillo junto con Ariadna para recoger sus maletas y dirigirse al antiguo cuarto de Helga

En el cuarto de Helga

-Helga donde dejo mis cosas?- dijo la morena cargando sus maletas que por cierto eran muchas

-Aquí después desempacaremos- le dijo Helga tomando sus maletas y las de su amiga tumbándolas dentro del closet

-Oye Helga le avisaste a tus amigos de que vendrías?-

-No, pero no te preocupes ya tengo todo planeado además te aseguro que fue mejor que no le avisara a nadie-

-Bueno como digas y a que hora veremos a tus amigos?- le pregunto la morena sentándose en la cama

-en este instante- dijo la rubia tomando a Ariadna de la muñeca y jalándola a donde ella iba

**MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Aquí es ,ahora vamos a llamarle- dijo Helga mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y buscaba el número de una vieja amiga

-Bueno- decía a al otro lado de la línea una chica oriental con un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca

-Hola Pheobe me recuerdas ?-

-Helga? Hola como has estado hace tiempo que no me llamabas-

-hola, si verdad, q crees que me vas a ver muy pronto-decía la rubia tratando de no caer en la risa

-y eso cuando será eso?

-ahora mismo , estoy en el aeropuerto, puedes venir por mi, es que mis papas no vinieron conmigo?-

-CLAROOO espérame tantito, voy para haya -

Pheobe dejo el teléfono en la cama y rápidamente saco una chaqueta de su closet bajo las escaleras saltando y en cuanto abrió la puerta se llevo una muy grata sorpresa ( o un susto jeje ) al ver a su querida amiga Helga al momento de abrir.

-Helgaaaaaaa pero que haces aquí no que estabas en el aeropuerto?- dijo Pheobe en forma de reproche

-Ya ves soy muy rápida nena jajaja no es cierto ya habíamos llegado hace un rato pero decidí darte una sorpresa y creo que funciono a la perfección- decía la rubia poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Pheobe

-Hay Helga tu y tus sorpresas pero "habíamos"?- pregunto Pheobe

-Si, axial es mi amiga de España y yo, perdón ella es Ariadna…….. Ariadna ella es Pheobe,… Pheobe ella es Ariadna-

-Hola como estas? Con que tu eres la mejor amiga de Helga , sabes ella me a hablado mucho de ti- dijo Ariadna mientras le estrechaba la mano con Pheobe

-Bien y si a mi también me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, oigan quieren pasar?

-si Pheobe gracias- dijo Helga pasando.

Todas las chicas pasaron a la casa y se dirigieron al cuarto de Pheobe aunque Ariadna se sentía un poco incomoda ya que a la amiga de Helga pues casi no la conocía, pero pronto dejo de sentirse axial ya que como era de esperarse Helga se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban sus dos amigas e hizo que sus dos mejores amigas rompieran el hielo y que se llevaran bien. Las 3 chicas se pasaron horas platicando pero no habían tocado un tema muy delicado, en especial para Helga , hasta que Pheobe hizo pregunta que desencadenaría una serie de confusiones en Helga.

-Oye Helga y que ya tienes novio?- pregunto la oriental

-Si y tu Pheobe?- pregunto Helga con algo de pena ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar una conversación axial con su antigua amiga de la infancia

-este …..pues Si y me imagino que ya sabes quien es-

-No me digas que es Gerald-

-pues si acertaste es el , cuando te fuiste yo me deprimí mucho ya que eras mi mejor amiga, bueno lo sigues siendo, pero en ese tiempo Gerald me ayudo a salir de eso y pues ya ves empezamos a salir y pues-

- te hiciste su novia , a decir verdad yo ya sabía que iba a ser axial-

- enserio y como sabias eso-

-hay Pheobe por favor, ustedes dos siempre se coqueteaban todo el mundo lo notaba y no me digas que no es cierto-

-bueno si pero…….. Casi no se notaba-

-si claro lo que digas y dime hablando de viejos amigos, que se han hecho los demas?

-pues cuando todos entramos al séptimo grado Rhonda se fue a estudiar a Canadá , Stinky se volvió el chico mas popular en la escuela y el mas guapo, increíblemente , mmm que otra cosa, pues creo que eso es todo , bueno lo mas sorpréndete- le dijo Pheobe aunque no menciono a cierto chico de cabeza de balón ya que no creía que le iba gustar a la chica rubia lo que tenia que decir de el , pero no pudo evitarlo.

-wow Stinky el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela eso si que es impresionante, pero bueno dime que se a hecho del mantecado?-

-mantecado?- pregunto Ariadna

- si, lo que pasa es que cuando Helga vivía aquí había un chico que le gustaba y decidimos llamarlo axial para que nadie supiera de quien estábamos hablando-

-aaah si Arnold, el cabeza de balón-

- exacto, pero como lo sabes?- dijo la chica oriental

-Helga me contó todo respecto a el y del amor que ella le profesaba jeje-

- si lo admito estaba perdidamente enamorada de el pero ya no(aunque ella en el fondo no sabia si era cierto eso) pero solamente quiero saber como esta o que se ha hecho de su vida-

- pues la verdad, te voy a ser sincera Helga , Arnold desde que te fuiste cambio mucho ya no daba concejos, no le importaba le vida de los demas en pocas palabras ya no era Arnold-

-Como pero eso es imposible no pudo haber cambiado solo por que yo me fui todos sabíamos que yo para el era como cualquier otra persona le era indiferente- dijo la rubia sorprendida por aquella noticia

-pues al parecer no es axial a el le afecto mucho tu partida a España, ya ni siquiera Lila le importa -

Helga ante tal noticia ella poco a poco empezó a recordar algunas escenas del pasado , como por ejemplo la vez que Arnold se despidió de Helga dándole un abrazo pero aunque solo fuera un simple abrazo significo algo mas, algo mas intenso , pero eso Helga lo había olvidado, olvido lo que sucedió esa vez, olvido lo que sintió con ese abrazo y lo que tanto significaba para ella, no podía imaginar a un Arnold que realmente no se preocupara por los demas.

Pasó una hora , eran las 10:00 de la noche Helga y Ariadna se tenían que ir, hacia un poco de frió axial que Pheobe les presto unos suéteres para que las dos se taparan , las dos chicas estaban apunto de salir de la casa de la chica oriental cuando la chica oriental les pregunto:

-oigan quieren ir conmigo mañana al centro comercial tengo que comprar algunas cosas para las fiestas?-

-A mi me parece bien, además sirve que conozco mas Hillwood y tu Helga que dices?-dijo ariadna

- si esta bien- dijo Helga algo distraída

-bueno entonces las veo mañana en el parque a las 2:00-

- esta bien Pheobe, ahí te veremos, por cierto gusto en conocerte y gracias-dijo Ariadna bajando el pórtico

-si para mi también fue un gusto, nos vemos Helga- respondió Pheobe

-nos vemos Pheobe nos veremos mañana-

Las chicas empezaron a caminar por la calle obscura ninguna de las dos hablaba, Helga se mostraba un poco distraída cosa que su amiga pudo ver.

-sigues pensando en el verdad?- dijo la chica morena mirando a Helga con una mirada culpadota

-en quien?- pregunto Helga aunque ella sabia muy bien a quien se refería

- sabes a quien me refiero y no tiene caso que niegues……..Helga hay cosas que no podemos ocultar y no es porque no sepamos ocultarlas si no porque simplemente no podemos-

- si Ariadna, se que tienes razon, y si pienso en ese tonto cabeza de balon, es que no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto como lo dice Pheobe- dijo Helga clavando su mirada en el suelo

- la verdad no se que decirte, solo se que puedo entender como te sientes al saber que todo lo que amabas de una persona se hay destruido, pero no quiere decir que no puedas intentar mejorarlo-

Al decir esto las dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Helga, donde las dos chicas se acomodaron y quedaron rendidas en la cama por el día tan agitado

Que les pareció este capitulo? Creo estuvo un poco pequeño pero bueno, tengo que decirles algo el final de este fic se acerca y quisiera saber que opinan termina Helga con Arnold o con Arthur ……. Dejen reviews


	9. sin brillo

Hola como han estado, para aquellos que pensaban que había muerto pues no es así, solo que bueno se me fue la inspiración, y pues con tanto trabajo en la escuela cursos y demás pues bueno para que les cuento…….. Pero bueno eso quedo atrás y espero que este capitulo les guste, pero primero a contestar los reviews

Sailor angel7: si lo acepto el titulo se veía mas bien reencuentro con Arnold pero se me ocurrió cambiar un poco ya que en la mayoría de los fics siempre este tipo de encuentros son con Arnold y decidi hacer un pequeño cambio.

Jors: te entiendo la mayoría de los fics siempre terminan con Helga y Arnold, creo que a veces hay que cambiar, aunque todavía no se con quien se queda Helga pero gracias pero darme ánimos

Yas10: gracias me da gusto que te guste mi fic no te preocupes el final de esta historia prometo que será bueno

Bkpets: Con cuerdo contigo los finales Arnold y Helga lo han choteado mucho, pero aceptémoslo tal vez estos dos son uno para el otro, aunque a veces es bueno cambiar no crees? Con respecto de quien va ha sufrir pues……….mm…. No se a lo mejor los dos sufren, creo en este tipo de situaciones todos salen heridos pero como dicen aunque estes en la oscuridad inmensa siempre habra una luz que te ayude a salir , y creo que es cierto pero bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y perdón por la tardanza

Cerezo: si te sorprendió eso espera a que Helga vea a Arnold y te sorprenderás mas

H.fanel: me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto mi fic,y lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo pero bueno ya sabes a uno se le puede ir la inspiración, pero bueno en realidad no creo que sea tan bueno pero me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capitulo te guste y estoy igual que tu no se quien estará con helga aaahhhh quien será

Gracias por los reviems y lamento la tardanza Y para no aburrirlos mejor continuamos

Al día siguiente Helga fue la primera que se despertó, se levanto de su cama y decidió darse un baño refrescante pensando en lo que le dijo Ariadna y Pheobe.

- No lo entiendo, por que ese zopenco cabeza de balón cambio así, y si es cierto de que puedo mejorarlo? y si tiene razón Ariadna y si sigo pensando en el y , y ………rayos en que demonios estoy pensando yo tengo a Arthur y lo amo mas que otra cosa ..…..ah…genial no se que hacer? Creo que voy a necesitar terapia- se decía Helga mientras las suaves gotas de agua caían sobre su delicada piel, a la vez que refrescaban su cuerpo cada vez que caían

Helga termino de ducharse y se envolvió en una toalla para poder secarse y salir del baño, cuando salio vio que Ariadna estaba sentada en su cama viendo que ropa se pondría para poder salir.

-Estas muy confundida no es cierto?- le dijo Ariadna sin quitar la vista de su ropa

-que? Estuviste oyendo lo que dije ?-

-cada palabra deberías intentar en no hablar tan alto y te recomiendo que no te agobies por eso sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas no pasan por arte de magia o que solo pasan por que si , todo pasa por algo , veras que muchas cosas se van a arreglar y tal ves todo será mejor-

-y tu como sabes eso?- le cuestiono Helga por el tono de convicción con que hablo la chica

- ooh! Son solo secretitos míos y ahora amiga mía tengo que ir a ducharme para poder ir con Pheobe y ojala no hayas acabado el agua caliente ya que te tardaste mucho- dijo la chica morena tomando una toalla mirando a Helga con una cara de reproche y metiéndose al baño

- tu y tus secretitos Ariadna y no te preocupes te hace bien el agua fría jejeje

20 min. Después las chicas ya estaban listas Helga llevaba unos jeans azules con un playera transparente color negro con mangas largas y una blusa de tirantes también negra (N/A jeje mi estilo de ropa) Y Ariadna igual que helga usaba unos jeans pero ella traía una blusa roja de tirantes.

Las chicas bajaron a almorzar ya eran las 12:30 y seguían en la casa se apresuraron a comer y se fueron caminando a la casa de Pheobe, quien las esperaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa

Pheobe: hasta que llegaron? No podían tardarse mas!

Ariadna: no me culpes a mi, helga se tardo mucho al bañarse, tanto que se acabo el agua caliente

Helga: oye tu fuiste la que no sabias que ponerte y te cambiaste como 5 veces

Pheobe: bueno ya no importa mejor apresurémonos para no encontrar mucha gente

Las chicas tomaron un taxi hacia el centro comercial mas grande de la ciudad, ese lugar era enorme, pronto las 3 muchachas bajaron del vehiculo y se dirigieron hasta el interior de aquel inmenso lugar. Pronto pasaron 3 horas comprando ya imaginaran como traían de cajas y de bolsas) Pheobe y Ariadna quienes se estaban probando toda una pila de vestidos para las fiestas , que por poco y sepultaban a Helga viva en todo ese mar de vestidos.

Helga: oigan no creen que ya fue mucho? Escojan uno de una buena vez

Pheobe y Ariadna: eso lo dices por que tu ya encontraste el tuyo

Helga había escogido un vestido negro con escote en corazón y tirantes delgados, mientras que el parte de abajo era con u corte en diagonal que llegaba hasta el tobillo, con unos pequeños detalles en color verde pasto brillante que la hacia ver muy elegante

Helga: si pero ya se han probado 10 vestido cada una y no se deciden y yo francamente ya me aburrí

Ariadna: pues por que no vas a ver otras cosas en lo que nosotras encontramos un vestido

Pheobe: si nosotras te alcanzamos

Helga: esta bien ( en forma de resignación y levantándose entere toda la pila de vestidos) voy a la tienda de discos nos vemos ahí

Ariadna y Pheobe: esta bien haya te veremos

Helga pensaba como se podían tardar tanto para escoger un vestido pero bueno ella se dirigía a la tienda, una vez ahí fue a la sección para escuchar discos y se puso escuchar el disco de sin bandera en la canción "que me alcance la vida"

Pero al otro lado de la sala de música se encontraba un joven alto, rubio, fornido, con una cabeza extraña con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul marino y con una mirada que carecía de algún brillo, este joven estaba escuchando my inmortal de evanescence.

Los dos chicos estaban en sus pensamientos oyendo la música, de repente Helga dejo de ver la caja del disco que estaba escuchando y levanto su mirada y vio a un chico que se le hacia

Familiar, no tardo en reconocer aquel joven , era Arnold ella no lo podía creer si que había cambiado no solo en lo físico ella pudo ver que aquel brillo que tenia el chico en sus ojos había muerto, ese brillo que a ella le fascinaba, ese brillo que lo caracterizaba a la edad de 9 años, ella no sabia que hacer si ir a hablarle- se acordara de mi- la chica rubia se preguntaba- o de plano seguir viéndolo sin que el se diera cuenta como cuando eran unos niños

Helga: vamos Helga no seas una cobarde es tu oportunidad para hablar con el y ver si es cierto lo que dijo Pheobe.

La chica rubia se armo de valor, se quito los audífonos y se dirigió hacia aquel chico, y con la palma de la mano suavemente empujo un poco al chico rubio, ese te quito los audífonos y se volvió con una cara de fastidio diciendo

Arnold: que es lo que quieres?- pregunto con fastidio y mirando a Helga con su mirada fría, pero un escalofrió atravesó todo su cuerpo como un relámpago al sentir que a esa chica la conocía

Helga: Arnold? Eres tú?

Arnold: quien quiere saberlo?- dijo con un tono de voz frió e indiferente

Helga: que no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Helga

Arnold: Helga que no te habías ido a Europa?- dijo sin quitar el tono indiferente

Helga algo decepcionada por la expresión de aquel chico dijo- si….. Pero regrese para pasar las fiestas

Arnold: a que bien nos vemos-dijo Arnold con un tono frió y cortante algo que a Helga le sorprendió pero al igual que al asombro su enojo no se hizo esperar por lo grosero que fue aquel chico y rápidamente te puso delante de Arnold y con una mirada de enojo le dijo

Helga: óyeme después de todo este tiempo solo me dices "a que bien nos vemos"

Arnold: y que querías que hiciera una fiesta!- le dijo artado

Helga: no, pero tan siquiera un como te fue? O que es mucho pedir?

Arnold: si - diciendo esto paso a un lado de Helga para dirigirse a la salida

Helga: eres un idiota Arnold! Dijo una Helga bastante enojada, tanto que si ella tu viera el poder para decidir quien vive y quien muere en ese momento Arnold dejaría de existir

Arnold: como fue que me llamaste? Volteo el chico con una cara de odio hacia aquella chica de cabellera rubia

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo se es un poco pequeño pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

Pero en lo que pasa por favooooor dejen reviews


End file.
